sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Merideth
|place = 8/16 |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 27 }} Merideth is a human originating from Final Fantasy and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 1. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Merideth was paired up with Wendy, and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. Merideth commented on Rene's ability to get fire, and soon after formed a tight bond with the rat. Craig came to the two girls asking to be apart of their alliance, but they laughed at him and said they would give him a false sense of security. On Day 3, Schlipa won immunity, and Merideth was safe from the vote. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable Merideth, Rene, Lyle, and Bea were all fishing for their tribe using their hands, when Taylor came down to them and annoyed them, and they all shared their annoyance of the girl. Episode 3: Intervention Time When Bea tries to campaign against Skylar and talks to Merideth, Rene, and Lyle about voting him out, they tell her only if he gets worse, until then the case would be Taylor goes. Sky later tells Taylor and Hogan about Rene and Merideth wanting her out, and they think Craig is with them, but Merideth reveals he's not actually in her alliance. After their first challenge loss, Merideth and Rene secure the fact that Taylor goes so that they don't seem like the tribe leaders. At Tribal Council, however, Rene and Merideth are the only ones to vote Taylor, and Bea goes home by 3 votes. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! Merideth and Rene are angry that the tribe couldn't decide on an easy vote, and are mad at Craig for betraying them. They agree that they need to form a major alliance with Craig and Hogan, and try to deal with Craig enough so that he will join them. In this process, Merideth comments on how Craig is repulsive, smells bad, and is terrible. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me When Hogan gets back to their camp, Merideth and Rene waste no time in aligning with him, and he brings in Taylor as well. Later, Merideth and Rene know that they need to keep Craig in the loop, and are frustrated when he says he wants to keep Sky, because they wanted to vote the raccoon out. After another immunity loss, Lyle reveals to the tribe the pecking order, leaving Rene and Merideth in the finals. At Tribal Council, Merideth shouts at him that if he kept his mouth shut he wouldn't be going, and the girls vote him out for being too smart and knowing their plans. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? After tribal, Rene tells Merideth that she needs to try to recover their tribe's trust in them after her outburst. Merideth goes to them and tries to convince them that their tribe is still strong together and that they work together, however none of them believe her. At their reward, Merideth talks about how the place they went to was fantastic, and sits outside of the store and waits for Skylar as he buys a necklace, and promises not to tell anyone about it because they were supposed to buy things for the tribe. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Merideth became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Wendy and Merideth were both still in they both received a separate clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. Rene and Merideth use their clues together to try to find the idol, and Merideth comments on how it's their top priority to find out. After Wendy asks them what her position is in the tribe, the girls strategize on what the pecking order needs to be for the 3 strongest competitors left: Hogan, Wendy, and Pat. Hogan and Wendy both talk about their dislike of Merideth because she's in charge and she's paranoid, after interrogating Hogan about a canoe ride with Pat and Taylor. Later on, the Schlipa alliance agrees to vote out Pat for being a threat, and their plan succeeds as Pat is voted out 6-4. Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail Rene tells Merideth about being a lesbian, and while Merideth doesn't have a problem with it, she feels hurt that Rene didn't tell her sooner. Merideth later is in a conversation with Rene and Charlie but finds it extremely awkward. Merideth, Hogan, and Skylar all win the reward challenge and go on a spa trip, where Merideth is happy for a shower and food. After the immunity challenge, the Drazen alliance tries to convince Sky and Hogan to flip on Merideth and Rene, but this doesn't happen and Wendy is voted out 6-3. Episode 9: Okay Psychopath Rene and Merideth relax on the beach, however everyone are mad at them for taking longer breaks than they are supposed to. After their Reward challenge win, everyone in the tribe is angry at the girls for ending out on top, especially Taylor. On their Reward, Merideth and Rne enjoy time together without strategizing and gazing at the cliff diving spot. At camp, Merideth and Rene are targeted with everyone, and Skylar changes the target from Rene to Merideth, becauase she would ruin his plan, and the girls are shocked with Merideth is voted out 5-3 and becomes the 2nd member of the jury. Voting History Gallery |-| General= MeridethOriginal.png Merideth SFC1 Jury Sprite Sheet.png Merideth Colored.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Merideth1.png|Merideth and Rene talk about their lives. Merideth2.png|Merideth fishing with her hands. Merideth3.png|Merideth commenting on Craig's position in her alliance. Merideth4.png|Merideth talking about Craig. Merideth5.png|Merideth yelling at Lyle. Merideth6.png|Merideth trying to recover her tribe's trust in her. Merideth7.png|Merideth talking about the pecking order of the threats. Merideth8.png|Merideth bitching at Skylar and Hogan. Merideth9.png|Merideth talking about her and Rene's reward trip. Merideth10.png|Merideth voted out. Trivia *Merideth is the first member of Schlipa to be voted out post-merge. Category:Schlipa Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Jury Members Category:SFC1 Jury Members Category:Final Fantasy Category:Female Contestants Category:Juror 2